Teacher
The Teacher is a Flexer Mixel. Description Personality The Teacher is a somewhat deadpan and serious Mixel. She is strict with her lesson plans and does not tolerate joking around. However, she is still a very kind woman and looks out for the best interests of her students and wants them to stay as safe as they can. Physical Appearance The Teacher has a tall, trapezoidal body with a small black stripe running through it in the middle. She has long, black tentacles with an orange tip on each of them. She also has four orange tentacle legs with a grey stripe running on each of them. On her head is a triangular overbite with two sharp teeth on it and two flat teeth on her bottom lip. Her eyes are attached to small, black eyestalks, and she wears a a pair of brown bridgeless cat eye glasses. Ability Her arms can stretch out to high lengths. Biography Early life Little is known about the Teacher's past. However, at one point in time, she began teaching at Mixopolis Middle School. First adventures She was seen teaching students about the art of Mixing, as she introduced Camillot and Mixadel; her new royal students. She then took her class on a field trip to the Mixopolis Zoo and was part of a Mix to defeat the Mixeloptors set loose by Mixadel. ("Every Knight Has Its Day") Memorable Quotes *''"Come in, come in. Okay, class, listen up. I want you all to welcome our new students, Camillot and Mixadel."'' - Teacher, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"Okay, class, we’re now gonna see a classic instructional video called “Mixing, So That's How It's Done!”. I expect you to pay close attention, no joking or falling asleep. Knock it off, Booger. Enjoy the show."'' - Teacher, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"So you see, class, Mixing can win the day, but indecision will spell disaster. I hope you were taking notes."'' - Teacher, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"Okay, class, after lunch is the big field trip to the Mixopolis Zoo. There, we will see how even the wildest creatures of the natural world use Mixing to survive."'' - Teacher, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"Okay, uh… uh, come along children, don’t dawdle!"' - Teacher, Every Knight Has Its Day *"Ooh, gracious! What have you been eating?"'' - Teacher, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"Get back, children, this is no time to panic. You stay away from us, you monster, you!"'' - Teacher, Every Knight Has Its Day Trivia *She was the first female character to appear, after the existence of females being hinted at previously in the series. *She shares a model with Wintrifred. *She is the only female member of the Flexers. Behind the Scenes Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, the Teacher's voice is provided by Cree Summer. Real-life history Content The Teacher debuted in the TV series on March 5, 2016 in Every Knight Has Its Day. She does not have a LEGO set. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Every Knight Has Its Day Other *Mixels Websites Sources and References |-|Characters= |-|Flexers= Category:Mixopolis Mixels Category:Flexers Category:2016 Category:Background characters Category:Mixels with glasses Category:Four legs Category:More than two legs Category:Characters without a set Category:Overbite Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Mixels with tentacles Category:Mixels without hands Category:Female Characters Category:Mixopolis Middle School Category:Mixels Category:Mixopolis Category:Building challenge focuses Category:Clothed Mixels Category:Elemental arms Category:Rubber Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Eyestalks Category:Adults Category:Season Two Category:Four teeth Category:Cephalopod Mixels Category:Characters voiced by Cree Summer